Waterfowl callers such as duck or goose callers have long been used to simulate waterfowl calls to attract and call in such waterfowl to the area of the caller. Such callers conventionally are constructed of a barrel portion supporting an internal adjustable reed and a mouthpiece. The mouthpiece is interfitted with the barrel and may be removed for the adjustment of the reed to effect different tones or pitch of the call as desired and well known in the art.
Such callers are subject to accidental separation of the mouthpiece and barrel portions such as when being supported by a lanyard around the neck of the user or when subjected to sudden jostling or other accidental forces. Further the open ends of the mouthpiece and barrel are subject to being clogged or filled by unwanted foreign objects which can interfere with the proper operation of the caller and can cause damage.
A further problem in such callers has been the shiny and cold surface of the caller which is conventionally made of wood or plastic or the like. The shiny surface can catch the eye of wary waterfowl while the cold surface may cause discomfort in handling the caller.